Dragonball Z: Beautiful Traitor
by Xyaqom
Summary: For many years Zarbon has served faithfully as Frieza's right-hand man. However, after finding out about the power of the Dragonballs, he decides to break free from Frieza's control to pursue his own selfish desire, eternal beauty. Rated M for heavy violence and coarse language.


**Note: Hello everyone. And welcome to One-Shot Mondays. This one-shot was inspired by the story Beautiful Treachery from the game D****ragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi Two, but with my own take on the story. **

**I would like to thank Alvind D-Rod for helping me put this story together, so go check his stories out after you are done reading this one-shot.**

**Now I had a lot of people asking me who is this Alvin D-Rod guy is and why he is stealing Alvind Rod's work? Now, it should be known without saying, but a lot of people just don't get it. Alvind Rod and Alvin D-Rod are one of the same. Alvin D-Rod used to be known as Alvind Rod, but he changed. He says for the longest time it was meant Alvin D-Rod, but it came out looking, Alvind Rod, nor did we have a falling out. It wasn't until recently he decided to change his name to look and sound like how it is meant to be. So please keep in mind, Alvind Rod and Alvin D-Rod are one of the same, and neither is stealing from the other, which is kind of impossible to do. **

**Anyways, I hope that clears everything up. Alvin just simply changed his name, and we are still good friends. **

**Anyways, let's get this one shot on the road.**

* * *

**For many years Zarbon has served faithfully as Frieza's right-hand man, right until his demise by the hands Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. However, in this story, we are going to take a look at an alternate timeline, where things turned out different for Zarbon, and our heroes' mission to revive their friends from the battle of the Saiyans went terribly wrong. This is a story of how the Namek ark could've gone so differently if there was one simple change in the timeline. In this alternate story, we take a look at what could've happened if that one change did happen. **

**This is What-If Zarbon betrayed Frieza for his own selfish gain.**

* * *

**Dragonball Z: Beautiful Betrayal**:

* * *

We start our story on planet Namek, shortly after Gohan kicked Dodoria in a building to stop him from killing the young Dende. Shortly after saving Dende from Dodoria, Gohan and Krillin take Dende and fly away, leaving Zorbon and Frieza confused at what just happened.

After a few minutes, Dodoria gets back up and shakes off the dizziness out of his head.

Zarbon: Are you alright over there.

Dodoria: Yeah, the little bastards hit me out of nowhere.

Zarbon: Of trust me, I know what that's like.

Frieza: Good to see that you're still conscious Dodoria. Oh, and just to let you know, it's not a big deal or anything, but you might want to jump right into this one, but... THEY ARE GETTING AWAY YOU FAT BASTARD!

Dodoria then lets out a loud roar and flies after Gohan and Krillin.

Frieza: Zarbon, go with him, and make sure Dodoria doesn't lose them. If you have to, help him by capturing them.

Zarbon: What about you Lord Frieza.

Frieza: I'll take these Dragonballs back to my ship until we are ready to get the rest of them.

Zarbon: Of course, Lord Frieza.

Zarbon then flew after Dodoria to help him with capturing Gohan and Krillin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan Krillin was flying back to their hideout.

Krillin: Not going to lie Gohan, not your brightest move.

Gohan: Oh come on Krillin, you couldn't expect me to just stand there and let that guy kill that Nemek child, did you.

Krillin: I understand these guys are ruthless murderers, but thanks to you playing hero, they now know we exist.

Gohan could feel them coming for them so they have to hide them from for now.

Gohan: They're coming.

Just then, a blast is seen heading towards them.

Krillin grabs Gohan in the last moment to dodge the attack

Krillin: Wow, these guys are mad.

Gohan: Thanks for the last-minute save

Just then, Zarbon appeared in front of them.

Zarbon: It will take more than just last-minute saves to beat us.

Gohan: Damn

Just then, Dodoria appeared behind Krillin and Gohan, having them cornered.

Dodoria: You're ours now little boys!

Zarbon was pointing his finger and he was going to do his actions.

Zarbon: We could do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is to surrender and come with us...

Dodoria: Or the hard way, you go through a world of pain.

Gohan and Krillin was going to surrender

Krillin: Damn it. We don't have a choice.

Gohan: Your right about that.

And so, Krillin and Gohan we're captured by Zarbon and Dodoria. There they were held as their prisoners and were questioned. Zarbon and Dodoria took Krillin and Gohan to the interrogation room in Frieza's ship.

Zarbon: Okay, baldie, (Meaning Krillin) Who are you two and what are you doing here?

Krillin: Screw you!

Dodoria: Oh, you're going to wish you didn't say that.

Dodoria puts his hand onto Krillin and begins shocking him

This made Krillin scream in pain.

Zarbon: Okay... Stop

Dodoria then lets Krillin go.

Zarbon: Feel like talking now?

Krillin: We... We come from Earth

Zarbon: From Earth you say? What are you doing here on Namek?

Krillin: Our own business

Zarbon: Dodoria.

Dodoria places his hand onto Krillin and shocks him again

This makes Krillin scream in pain again.

Dodoria keeps going on shocking him with strong forces

Zarbon: Okay Dodoria, that's enough. We don't want to kill him. He's more useful to us alive than dead.

Dodoria stops shocking him

Zarbon: Now, let's try this again. What are you doing here on Namek?

Krillin: Friends... We have to come to revive them

Zarbon: Revive your friends? Oh, I see. You came to Namek hoping that you would use its Dragon balls to revive them.

Krillin: Yes that's... right...

Dodoria: Who killed your friends.

Krillin: It... It was Vegeta.

Dodoria: Vegeta?!

Zarbon: Hm, that does kind of make sense.

Dodoria: Then why is Vegeta doing here?!

Krillin: I don't know. He's probably here for the same reason you guys are here.

Dodoria: Zarbon, you don't think that Vegeta is planning on using the Dragonballs to make himself immortal, do you?

Zarbon: It is a possibility. If that's the case, then we need to take care of him now before he becomes a problem later on.

Dodoria: But how are we supposed to find him? Our scouters were destroyed by that old Namekian. We'll just be flying around completely blind.

Zarbon: Not exactly. We'll just use our new guests.

Dodoria: I don't think I follow you.

Zarbon: Have you not been reading up on your history Dodoria. There are some races in the universe that are able to sense energy without the use of technology. and since these two earthlings were able to find us so easily, I believe that we can use their ability to sense energy to track down Vegeta.

Dodoria: Yes.

Krillin: You want me to help you track down Vegeta?!

Zarbon: What should we do?

Krillin: I mean, my friends and I barely managed to defeat Vegeta back on Earth, what makes you guys think that you'll be able to easily defeat him?

Dodoria: Huh, that's easy for you to say. Earthlings are normally weaklings. though it is quite impressive that you managed to fight Vegeta and live to tell about it.

With the Dodoria and mine combined strength, there is no way that Vegeta will stand a chance against us.

Krillin: I mean, my friends and I barely managed to defeat Vegeta back on Earth, what makes you guys think that you'll be able to easily defeat him?

Dodoria: Huh, that's easy for you to say. Earthlings are normally weaklings. though it is quite impressive that you managed to fight Vegeta and live to tell about it.

Zarbon: With the Dodoria and mine combined strength, there is no way that Vegeta will stand a chance against us.

Krillin didn't understand what they are trying to say about teaming up.

Zarbon: Anyways, let's head out.

Krillin: Good luck on trying to find him

Dodoria: Oh no buddy, you're coming with us.

Krillin: Oh here we go

Dodoria: Zarbon, we need to make sure that he doesn't try to run off on us when we're traveling.

Zarbon: Agreed. Go get the explosive collar.

Dodoria: Ofcourse

Krillin: Wait, bomb caller?!

Zarbon: Yes that's right

Krillin: You can't be serious.

Zarbon: I'm dead serious.

Dodoria then came back and forced Krillin to wear the bomb caller.

Zarbon: You ready to leave

Dodoria: And find us Vegeta.

Krillin: I will try to

Zarbon: And remember baldie. Don't try to run off on us. Because if you do, it will activate the bomb collar to explode, taking your head with it. And we've rigged the bomb to blow up anywhere between 300 feet from us. So if you want to keep your head to the way it is, I suggest you follow orders.

Krillin: Yes sir. But, what about them? (He was referring to Gohan and Dende)

Dodoria: If they are smart, they'll stay here as they are. If not, then... (He chuckles) I don't think I need to explain to you what will happen.

Krillin: Gohan, stay here with our new Namekian friend. Hopefully, this won't take long.

Gohan: Alright Krillin

Zarbon: Let's head out.

Krillin: I will be back

Zarbon, Dodoria and Krillin all moved out to go find Vegeta. Krillin did struggle to sense Vegeta's energy since he was tortured by the hands of the Dodoria. But after he shook off the cobwebs from his head, he was able to get a lock on Vegeta's energy.

Dodoria: Hey, shortie, have you found Vegeta yet?

Krillin: Yes

After a few minutes of flying, they all landed right in front of Vegeta, who was shocked that they were able to find him so easily.

Vegeta: What the... Zarbon, Dodoria... But how?!

Zarbon: (Chuckles) Tough luck Vegeta, thanks to our new friend here, finding you was easy.

Dodoria: I hope you're ready to die you little monkey. We're about to do the one thing that Lord Frieza should have done when you were just a kid.

Vegeta: (Gets into a fighting stance) Hemp, do you two really plan on living under Frieza's shadow forever? Even you two idiots can use the Dragonballs to take over the universe.

Dodoria: (His mind is blown) We... Could?

Zarbon: Shut up Vegeta. Let's go Dodoria.

Dodoria: R-Right...

The battles begin with Vegeta trying his best maneuver the fighting of Dodoria but Zarbon was one to worry about

Zarbon and Dodoria then charge in. Vegeta does try to keep his distance, but trying to keep an eye on both Zarbon and Dodoria at the same time proved to be difficult.

Vegeta: (Thoughts) Damnit

Perhaps if Vegeta was only fighting one of them at a time, he would have stood a chance. But taking both of them on at the same time prove to be suicidal. Vegeta let out a barrage of energy blasts towards them hoping that it would help them. However, Dodoria and Zarbon proved to be too fast for his blasts and dodged each and everyone and made their way to Vegeta. Zarbon kicked Vegeta in the gut, and Dodoria punched Vegeta across the face all at the same time, sending him flying into the ocean. Zarbon and Dodoria then unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at Vegeta.

Vegeta tries his best to dodge the attacks but they seem fast for him to follow or see.

Vegeta tries to avoid the blasts, but Zarbon and Dodoria make sure that every blast count.

Vegeta: (Thoughts) Are you kidding me?

Zarbon and Dodoria we're both out for blood, Vegeta's blood to be more exact, and they weren't going to let him getaway.

Vegeta had one chance which he had to mask his powers for a little bit

But Zarbon and Dodoriaodoria didn't know how to sense energy, so they had to keep an eye on Vegeta at all times.

Vegeta dives in deep water to hide his energy

Zarbon and Dodoria unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at the water, hoping that one of them would hit. Vegeta managed to find a sea cave under the water. He hid in there to hide from Zarbon and Dodoria to regroup, all while masking his power level.

Dodoria: Did we get him?

Zarbon: I don't know. (He looks at Krillin) Hey baldy, can you still sense Vegeta?

Krillin: Not really.

Zarbon: You mean you can't sense him at all?

Krillin: That's right

Dodoria: Then that must mean he's dead!

Zarbon: You might be right

Zarbon: You might be right. It's fitting that he is the prince of all Saiyans and the last of his kind.

Dodoria: Although, Vegeta did bring up a good point. We could use the Dragonballs and make ourselves immortal. We could rule the universe!

Zarbon: (Muttering to himself) Eternal life... Eternal... Beauty?

Dodoria: Huh? What's wrong Zarbon?

Zarbon: (Snaps out of it) Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Let's go get the other Dragonballs.

Zarbon points his finger which he could destroy Krillin but he needs him to find the other village.

Zarbon: We need you to find the other villages on this planet. I wish scouters were destroyed so we can't use them to find other villages.

Krillin: You just want to use me?

Dodoria: Why not? You're the only one here that can sense energy.

Zarbon: No trying to treat us too

And so, Krillin was forced to use his energy-sensing abilities to find the other Dragonballs. Krillin begged Zarbon and Dodoria just spare the Namekian villagers, but they just laughed at this and slaughtered every Namekian villager that they came across, even the children. Krillin was disgusted at them and to himself, he was literally being forced to send these poor villagers to their grave, and there was nothing he could do about it. Soon Zarbon and Dodoria gather the four remaining Dragonballs, with the other three still with Frieza.

Dodoria: Alright! We got all the Dragonballs. Now if my memory serves me right, the last three should still be with Frieza. Though, trying to get them away from him may prove to be difficult.

Zarbon: Dodoria, I'm sorry, but you have to die.

Dodoria: Wait, what?

Zarbon: Eternal Beauty will be mine.

Dodoria: What are you saying?!

Without a second thought, Zarbon blasted a huge hole through Dodoria's chest, shocking Krillin.

Without a second thought, Zarbon blasted a huge hole through Dodoria's chest, shocking Krillin. Dodoria then fell to the ground on his back and coughed out blood, Zarbon smiles at this.

Dodoria: (Sounds weak) Zarbon... Why...

Zarbon: I have made up my mind, I will be using the Dragon balls to wish for Eternal Beauty. This beautiful face and body of mine will last forever. I will never have to worry about growing old and ugly ever again.

Dodoria: (Sounds weak) You... You can't serious! How is beauty going to help you take over the universe?! (Coughs up more blood) how is beauty going to help you defeat Frieza?!

Zarbon: I'm surprised you're still alive, I could have sworn that I hit a lung or two. Let's fix that!

Without a second thought, Zarbon blasted Dodoria's head clean off, leaving no trace of it at all. Krillin stood there horrified at what he just witnessed, has Arbonne completely lost his mind? Was he planning on killing him too?!

Krillin: You... You just killed your own partner!

Zarbon: And if you know what's good for you, you will do as you're told and stay quiet. Or else you'll end up like him.

Krillin only nods at him

Zarbon: Now then, we need to find a way how to get the other three away from Frieza. I'll have to figure out a way to do that. In the meantime, it's time to take you back to your holding cell. I'll be needing you later.

Krillin begins thinking about how to get Gohan and Namek child out.

Zarbon then took Krillin back to his holding cell, where Gohan and the Namekian child we're waiting for him. They were relieved to see that Krillin was alright. Well, physically he was okay, but not mentally. After Krillin enters the holding cell and Zarbon lock the door behind him, Gohan and the Namekian child ran towards him.

Gohan: Krillin! Thank goodness you're okay.

Krillin: Yes I'm fine but I can't say for his partner

Gohan: what happened to his partner?

Krillin: He... Killed him...

Gohan: Vegeta killed Zarbon's partner?

Krillin: No, not Vegeta... Zarbon...

Gohan: What?! Zarbon killed his own partner?! Why would he do that?!

Krillin: I don't know

Krillin: I don't know. (Punches the wall) Damn it! This wasn't part of the plan. We were just supposed to come here, gather the Dragonballs, and wish for our friends to be revived. Not this! To make matters worse we're all just pawns for his sick little game. Once he gets what he wants, and realizes that we're no longer useful to him, he's just going to kill us!

The Namek child: Maybe that might not be the case.

Gohan: What do you mean Dende?

Krillin: Dende?

Gohan: Yes, that's his name. While you were gone with Zarbon and Dodoria, Dende and I have been getting to know each other.

Dende: That's right. Plus, I may know how to get us out of this unfortunate situation?

Krillin: Really? How?

Later, Zarbon and Frieza are seen talking.

Frieza: What?! My brother, Cooler, is coming here, to Namek?!

Zarbon: That's right my Lord. Your brother somehow found out about the existence of the Dragonballs and its power. And he's planning on coming here to take them from you.

Little did Frieza know, it was Zarbon that told Cooler about the Dragonballs and Nemek. But, he was going to keep that part to himself.

Frieza: Curses! I have gotten so close to immortality, that I can taste it. I will not let anybody get in the way of my immortality, not even my own brother!

Zarbon: Lord Frieza, what do you suggest we should do?

Frieza: What we need is power, the power to deal with Cooler. Call in the Ginyu force!

Zarbon: Yes sir

Zarbon then began running to the control room

Zarbon: (Thinking) This is great. Everything is going according to my plan. With all the chaos that will be going around, Frieza won't have a clue on what's really going on. My plan is flawless.

Zarbon was going to take the dragon balls for himself

But he had to wait until the Ginyu force were here so that Frieza will feel more confident to face his older brother. Then while they are fighting over the Dragonballs, Zarbon will swoop in and take them. Zarbon can't wait for it, so for now, Zarbon did as he was told and called in the Ginyu force.

* * *

After an hour, the Ginyu force arrived and did their silly poses in front of Frieza.

Frieza: Thank you for coming Ginyu. Now, I'm sure you have already been debriefed on why I summoned you all here, right?

Ginyu: Of course Lord Frieza. Your brother Cooler plans on taking something valuable from you.

Frieza: That's right. He plans on stealing my Dragonballs. He will be here in less than five minutes, so we need to know where he is going to land and take care of him. One of you five needs to stay here and guard my Dragonballs.

Jeice: Show of hands that Guldo should guard the Dragonballs.

Everyone but Guldo raises their hands.

Guldo: What?! Oh, come on!

Captain Ginyu: It's decided then

Jeice: Sorry mate, better luck next time.

Guldo: I guess so

Captain Ginyu: Okay, Lord Frieza, do you know where your brother is going to land?

Frieza: I can't tell yet but the coordinates are north of us

Captain Ginyu: Then we will head North. Guldo, you stay here and guard the Dragonballs.

Guldo: Yes sir

Frieza and the Ginyu force then headed North, leaving Guldo with the Dragonballs. That's when Zarbon made his move.

Guldo: (Sees Zarbon walking towards him) Huh?

Zarbon: Oh my God, just look how ugly you are! And that smell of yours, dreadful.

Guldo: What?!

Zarbon: I've seen many ugly people in my life, but you must be the ugliest of them all.

Guldo: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Zarbon: Oh my God, shut up! Even your voice sounds ugly. And I'm not even sure how that's even possible. Plus your breath stinks. Don't you ever brush your teeth?

Guldo: NOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF MY VOICE?!

Zarbon: In fact, you're so ugly, that not even a woman of your species would go out with you.

Guldo: OKAY! THAT DOES IT! NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!

Before Guldo could attack, Zarbon quickly cut Guldo's head clean off from his body.

Zarbon: Now take the dragon balls away from this area

He then remembered that Krillin and the others were still at their holding cells.

Zarbon: So many choices and so little time

He then ran back to get Krillin and the others.

Zarbon: Baldie... Are you still in there

Krillin: Yeah?

Zarbon: Good. I need you. And bring your friends too.

Krillin: Very very but after this will let us go

Zarbon: Perhaps.

Krillin: Deal

Zarbon then and Krillin and the others to carry the Dragonballs away from the ship, and a few miles away from it.

Zarbon: Okay, from what I understand, bowling Namekian can summon the dragon. So you green boy, summon the Dragon.

Dende: Yes sir

Dende than walked over to the Dragonballs.

Dende: (Speaks Namekian) Come forth, almighty Parunga!

Zarbon: Incredible

The sky began to turn dark, and Parunga was summoned.

Zarbon will get his wish but he didn't care what other two wishes were for.

Dende: (Speaks Namekian) Come forth, almighty Porunga!

The sky began to turn dark, and Parunga was summoned.

Zarbon: Incredible

Zarbon will get his wish but he didn't care what other two wishes were for.

Parunga: (Speaks Namekian) I am the Dragon, Porunga! I will summon any three wishes that you desire.

Zarbon: What is he saying?

Dende: (Lies) He says that he will grant you any one wish that you desire.

Zarbon: Tell him that I wish for Eternal Beauty.

Dende has sweat drop about the wish but he knew this guy could kill them if he doesn't get his wish

Dende: (Speaks Namekian) Oh great and powerful Parunga, please grant Zarbon Eternal Beauty.

Parunga: (Speaks Namekian) Your wish shall be granted (His eyes glow deep red)

That's when Zarbon began glowing red.

Zarbon: Oh yes. It worked. This beautiful face and body will last forever.

While Zarbon was celebrating, Dende then began using the last two wishes for their plan.

Krillin: Good for you Zarbon. Glad that things worked out for you. But, it's time for us to go. Bye.

Before Zarbon could say anything, Krillin, Gohan, and Dende vanished without a trace. Little did Zarbon know was that while Krillin was locked away, they devised a plan to escape from Zarbon's grasp.

After Zarbon got his wish, Krillin and the others would use the second wish to revive Piccolo, this would also revive Kami, and make the Dragonballs on planet Earth reusable. For the third and final wish, they wished that all the good guys on Planet Namek would be teleported to Earth, meaning Krillin, Gohan, Bulma, Dende, and the other Namekians that were still alive to be teleported to Earth. This would also leave all the bad guys on Namek.

Zarbon stood there confused at what just happened when Krillin and the others family disappeared.

Frieza: Well done Zarbon.

Zarbon: (Turns around and sees Frieza) Frieza?!

Little did Zarbon know, was when the dragon was summoned, Frieza saw the dragon from a distance while he confronted his brother. Seeing that the dragon was summoned, he rushed over to its location as fast as he could. But by the time he arrived, the dragon was gone, and only Zarbon was there, standing at its place. That's when Frieza put the two and two together, Zarbon stole the dragon balls right under his nose and summon the dragon to grant his own wish. When Frieza realized this, he was livid.

Zarbon: Wait, Lord Frieza, I can explain.

Frieza: Oh? What's there to explain?! You stole my dragon balls right underneath my nose and you stood up for yourself?! I should have known right away when I noticed that you were acting funny, but I didn't pay attention to it at the time, until now. You have single-handedly made me look like a fool in front of my crew and my brother!

Zarbon was trying his best but Frieza didn't want to hear it anymore.

Frieza: I am going to enjoy ripping you apart, limb from limb.

But then, when all hope seemed lost for Zarbon, a ship lands near them. Was this by chance the hero from Earth, Goku, that he heard so much about from Krillin and the others?

Goku then steps out of his ship after training in 100 times gravity. He steps out of his ship and started flying around and began to try to sense Gohan and Krillin, but couldn't.

Goku: I can't seem to sense Gohan or Krillin anywhere. What is going on here? I hope nothing bad has come to them.

Zarbon: (Flew towards Goku) Are you talking about those two Earthlings by chance? They're not here anymore, they went back home.

Just then, Frieza appeared in front of them.

Goku: I don't know what's going on here, but is he that Frieza guy that I've heard about.

Zarbon: Y-Yes, please, help me fight him.

Frieza: What is this, more trash for me to throw out? Fine, I'll kill this newcomer too.

Goku: I don't know what's going on, but I guess I have no choice but to fight.

Goku then began to power up, this made Frieza's Scouter to go off, and he watched Goku's power level to rise from 5,000 to 90,000. This was without the Kaioken technique though.

Frieza: Oh my, a power level of 90,000? you are definitely a lot stronger than most people I fought. But no matter, I am not worried about this.

Goku was ready to begin

Goku: (Thinking) I think the only way I can stand a chance to this guy, is by using the Kaioken!

Zarbon doesn't know this person but Frieza might just play around with him

Goku: KAIOKEN!

Frieza: Kaio what? Goku managed to catch Frieza off guard and punched him across the face sending him flying.

Goku: KAIOKEN!

Frieza: Kaio what?

Goku managed to catch Frieza off guard and punched him across the face sending him flying.

Zarbon was shocked and he couldn't believe it

This attack only angered Frieza.

Zarbon: Damnit

Frieza: You're going to regret that.

Goku was getting serious against this guy which he can tell he was holding back his true powers.

Goku: I don't think I can beat. I can tell that he's holding back.

Zarbon: What?! Are you serious?!

Goku: Yes I'm serious... I only think we can do is just hold him back or just try to confuse him. Then we can escape

Frieza: So, you know that I'm not at my true power. Perhaps I should turn into my true form.

Goku: Things are interesting now

Frieza then began to power up.

Goku felt the wind blowing against which he knew this fight was going to nearly impossible to win now.

Frieza: Behold, this is my true form. Now, which one of you should I kill first.

Goku and Zarbon stood there, not knowing what to do.

Just then, Frieza got a call from one of his henchmen.

Henchmen: Lord Frieza, Cooler is on the move and he's attacking!

Frieza: So, he has finally decided to show himself. I'll be back for you, don't think you can escape.

Frieza then flew off to where Cooler was. There Frieza began his battle with Cooler.

Goku: Man, their energy is incredible. I don't I can handle this.

Zarbon: Goku, now is our chance. We need to get out of this planet while there's still time. We can use your ship to escape Namek.

Goku: Yeah, that might be our only choice.

Zarbon and Goku made their way to Goku's ship in an effort to escape.

Goku: Man he wasn't playing around. (They then see that the planet was falling apart) Yo, we need to get out of here now, this planet is falling apart.

Zarbon: I think this is due to the fight between his fight with Cooler.

They then arrive at Goku's ship.

Goku: Okay, we're here. Now, all we have to do now is...

Before Goku could finish what he had to say, Goku suddenly vanished before Zarbon's eyes. In actuality, Krillin had used the Dragonballs back on Earth to have Goku be teleported back to Earth, leaving Zarbon behind.

Zarbon: Goku?! Where are you?! (Just then, he hears a crash) Huh?! What was that crash?!

The clash between Frieza and Cooler had already brought Planet Namek to the brink of collapse. Zarbon boarded Goku's ship and tried to start it to fly out of the planet to safety, but to no avail.

Zarbon: Come on! How do I make this thing move?! (He then hears another crash) OH NO! MY BEAUTY IS GOING TO PARRISH!

No matter what Zarbon did, the ship just didn't want to move. Just then, the ground beneath the ship gave out, and the ship began to fall to the lava below.

Zarbon quickly got out of the ship and saw Namek at its current condition.

Zarbon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Namek was destroyed, and a beautiful and terrible light shone in the darkness of space. Thus, a story that might have happened to a fool who was obsessed with his own beauty has come to a tragic end.

**The End:**


End file.
